Lancer of Red (Karna)
Summary Lancer of "Red" is the Lancer-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. While he is originally summoned by Feend vor Sembren of the Red Faction, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou Kotomine. He also appears in E Pluribus Unum, the Fifth Singularity. In Fate/Extra CCC, he is summoned as Launcher in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War as the Servant of Jinako Carigiri. While he is still technically a Lancer, Jinako changed it due to his Noble Phantasm, Brahmastra, calling him the "Heroic Spirit of the Laser Beam". Lancer's True Name is Karna, the Demigod Son of Surya also called the Son of the Sun God. He is a great hero in the Indian epic Mahabharata and is the rival of Arjuna. While Arjuna is the Awarded Hero who got everything he wanted, Karna is the Hero of Charity, giving away anything while not resenting anyone despite his resulting misfortunes. He was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of his father. In the Kurukshetra War, he fought for the Kauravas against the Pandavas but was ultimately killed by Arjuna after suffering many curses. After his death, he was united with his father Surya. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A. At least 6-C with Brahmastra Kundala. At least 5-A, possibly higher with Vasavi Shakti Name: Lancer of Red, Launcher, Karna, "The Hero of Charity", "Son of the Sun God" Origin: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Extra CCC Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman and Combatant, Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire to substantially boost their power, range, and speed), Flight (Can effectively fly by using his Mana Burst (Flames) on his feet or cape), Electricity Manipulation with Vasavi Shakti, Homing Attack with Brahmastra, Vehicular Mastery (His Riding skill allows him to utilize any mount with supernatural skill and speed with the exception of Dragons and Divine Beasts), Portal Creation in the Moon Cell (Sliced open a portal in space in the Moon Cell in order to allow Jinako to leave with the protection of Kavacha and Kundala), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation) and Fire Manipulation (His status as the son of the sun god Surya protects him from flames), Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants have regenerative capabilities), Can instantly discern the personalities of others and whether or not they're lying, His armor conceptually reduces all damage dealt to him by 90%, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity with Kavacha and Kundala (Even with the Authority of the Earth Mother Goddess, BB found it impossible to modify or otherwise destroy Kavacha and Kundala. Described as being difficult for even the Gods, who have dominion over concepts of time, civilization, and other aspects of reality, to destroy. The authority of the Moon Cell was completely unable to destroy the armor, allowing Karna's master to leave the Moon Cell safely. Survived for over a week even when the Moon Cell's authority should have destroyed him upon his defeat despite giving his armor to Jinako) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Can wound Siegfried despite his Armor of Fafnir. Matched Vlad when he was using Kazikli Bey. His thrusts are said to be comparable to A-rank attacks. In E Pluribus Unum, he matched Arjuna and was winning their fight). At least Island level with Brahmastra Kundala (Officially designated as an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm, and would've instantly destroyed Jeanne, even if she used Luminosité Eternelle, which tanked an explosion that razed a mountain-sized fortress and the surrounding landscape). At least Large Planet level, possibly higher with Vasavi Shakti (Is capable of killing Ancient Gods from the Age of Gods and those on their level, such as Sefar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Siegfried and Vlad, caught one of Atalanta's arrows mid flight). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, much higher with Kavacha and Kundala (They're a conceptual defense that reduce all damage dealt to him by 90%, turning attacks from Siegfried and Vlad into minor wounds). Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Karna easily shrugged off being impaled with thousands of spears from the inside out, being more annoyed than injured as he burned them away and powered on through sheer force of will. Despite being impaled by Cú Alter's Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage, he was able to survive long enough to use Vasavi Shakti. Range: Extended melee range, Tens to Hundreds of Meters with Mana Burst, and much further with Brahmastra, Brahmastra Kundala, and Vasavi Shakti. Standard Equipment: His spear, Kavacha and Kundala, and Vasavi Shakti. Intelligence: As one of the most famous heroes of the Mahabharata, Karna is an extremely skilled and powerful warrior, his spearmanship is said to tread far into the realm of gods. Due to his incredible power he is recognized as one of the few Heroic Spirits on par with the King of Heroes. He is cold and calculating in combat, easily maneuvering his spear to strike Siegfried's vital points 80 times despite the latter's incredible swordsmanship. During his fight against Arjuna he managed to steadily gain the upper hand and was about to deal a finishing blow before Cú Alter stabbed him in the back. He is extremely adept at reading others and their body language due to his Discernment of the Poor skill and is singled out as the single most powerful Servant of the Great Holy Grail War due to his sheer power and technique, with the only one capable of rivalling him being Achilles. While holding back he stalemated Vlad III, despite his reputation as an "absurdly overpowered Lancer". Weaknesses: Karna's magical energy consumption is extremely high, preventing him from making full use of his abilities and taking up most of his Master's magical energy supply. He is also extremely obedient, obeying his Master's orders without question and following their will to the letter. Due to a curse, Brahmastra cannot be used against those more skilled than him, though such individuals are rare. To use Vasavi Shakti, he has to sacrifice his armor, and is weakened in the process. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Kavacha and Kundala.jpg|Kavacha and Kundala K&KExtra.gif|Karna activating Kavacha and Kundala in Fate/Extra CCC * Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor: A divine set of golden armor, and a single golden earring, given to Karna by his mother, Kunti, as proof of his divine heritage. While he gave up the armor in life, he has it when summoned as a Servant, as he was born with it integrated into his body. It acts as a powerful defensive Noble Phantasm that even Gods with their Authorities find difficult to destroy, even BB found it impossible to modify or destroy it. As light itself given shape, it grants protection against all types of attacks, including conceptual ones. As long as his armor is active, it will reduce all damage dealt to Karna by 90%, rendering attacks from opponents on his level useless, as they only leave scratches that will quickly be healed by his link with his Master. Due to its nature as light given shape, it's able to protect Karna from the Moon Cell's powers, as the Sun has a conceptual advantage over the Moon. However, it offers no protection against attacks that directly harm his internal organs without interacting with his armor. As it is extremely powerful and continuously active, it greatly adds to his upkeep cost. Brahmastra.gif|Karna using Brahmastra in Fate/Extra CCC A True Hero Kills With His Eyes.gif|Karna using Brahmastra in Fate/Extella Brahmastra_Apocrypha_Anime.gif|Brahmastra in the anime Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth: A Noble Phantasm granted to Karna by Parashurama, the sixth avatar of Vishnu. It takes the form of a bow when he is summoned under Archer-class, but appears in other forms depending in other classes, such as his lance, and he can even use his intimidating stare with his normally covered right eye to fire it as a beam. Utilized by calling upon Brahma, it pursues his opponent across a great range, surely striking regardless of the distance, but due to a curse, he cannot use it against those who have greater ability than he does. Brahmastra Kundala.gif|Karna using Brahmastra Kundala in Fate/Extra CCC Brahmastra_Kundala_Apocrypha_Anime.gif|Brahmastra Kundala in the anime BrahmastraKundala_Extella.gif|Brahmastra Kundala in Extella Link *'Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me:' Karna's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card, that rivals his golden armor. It's a variant of Brahmastra, where Karna reinforces it with his Mana Burst, greatly increasing its power and range while shrouding it in burning flames and a sweltering heat. It is incredibly powerful, as it would have instantly annihilated Ruler before she could utilize her privilege or if she had deployed Luminosité Eternelle. Karna Lightning 2.gif|Karna manipulating lightning with Vasavi Shakti Karna Lightning Spears_Apocrypha_Anime.gif|Lightning Spears in the anime Vasaviactivation.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Extra CCC Vasavi Shakti FGO.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Grand Order VasaviShaktiFateExtella.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Extella Vasavi Shakti Anime.gif|Karna using Vasavi Shakti in the anime Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death: A divine spear of mortality made of lightning that was given to Karna by the thunder god Indra as compensation for the theft of Kavacha and Kundala. While it can kill even the gods, it can only be used once, and its use comes at the cost of Karna's armor, which he must tear out of his body. While he still possesses it before he sacrifices his armor, he cannot release its True Name. While Karna's strength is only B-rank, the spear's strength along with his transcendent spear technique allow him to unleash A-rank attacks with every swing. It also allows him to manipulate electricity as well. After sacrificing his armor, he can utilize its full power as a divine spear designed to annihilate anything with a single attack, whether they be, Gods, Divine Spirits, Heroic Spirits, Phantasmal Beasts, or Bounded Fields. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Karna's Magic Resistance is C-rank, cancelling spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. In Fate/Extella, he instead possesses A-rank Magic Resistance, which can negate all spells A-rank and below, even High-Thaumaturgy, making him essentially untouchable to modern magi and deflecting spells from the Age of Gods that would annihilate the bodies of other Servants. Regardless of his rank, his armor negates most spells on its own through its conceptual defenses. Personal Skills *'Discernment of the Poor:' Having lived without a relative or a caretaker for the earliest years of his life, Karna developed the ability to see through a person's mannerisms and speech patterns to tell what they are truly thinking, making it virtually impossible to lie to him or deceive him with petty feints. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's divine blood and affinity for the gods. This trait allows Karna to reduce the effects of defensive values known as "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos and divine protection such as that granted by the Protection of the Faith skill used by religious Servants such as King Hassan and Vlad Tepes. Due to reuniting with his father the Sun God Surya after death, Karna has one of the highest ranks of Divinity at A-rank, which shows its true worth when fighting against the descendants of other sun gods, further bolstering his defensive power. *'Mana Burst (Flames):' A skill that allows Karna to project his magical energy throughout his body, weapons, and armor, greatly increasing his strength, speed, and durability. In addition, Karna's Mana Burst takes the form of searing flames that are said to be like the sun itself, allowing him to constantly imbue his weapons with it to set anyone struck ablaze. He can also utilize it for ranged attacks, projecting the flames and compressed projectiles or arcs of flame that can demolish entire plateaus with ease. He has also used it defensively, burning away Vlad Tepes' stakes even after their curse allowed them to skewer Karna from the inside. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. As a hero renowned for riding across the battlefield in a war chariot, Karna has A-rank in this skill, allowing him to ride all vehicles and creatures, save for Phantasmal Beasts, with complete mastery and ease. *'Uncrowned Arms Mastership:' Throughout his life, Karna's countless feats of martial skill were never recognized due to his low social status and numerous other factors. This causes the ranks of all of his weapons, his armor, his Riding skill, and Divinity to be perceived as lower than they actually are, causing his foe to underestimate him. However, this effect will be broken if his opponents learn his True Name. Gallery Karna.png|Karna in Fate/Extra CCC, as "Launcher" FGO_Karna_2nd_Ascension.png|Karna in Fate/Grand Order Karna FGO4.png|Karna's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Karna Extella.png|Karna in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Teridax (Bionicle) Teridax profile (Base Teridax were used, speed was equalized and both were in character) Notable Losses: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Note: Base post-headshot Accelerator were used. Both in character, speed unequalized and Vasavi Shakti was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5